Dernières volontés
by Sano-chan H
Summary: Encore un Heero love Duo et vice versa ! pas mes chouchous pour rien !


Auteur : Sano-chan

Mail : : Dernières volontés.

Genre : yaoi, TWT et… à vous de voir !

Couple : 01+02+01, 03+04+03

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclaimers : Après avoir contacté Alex Tam et Cilia pour élaborer un plan d'attaque contre Sunrise et avoir lamentablement foiré notre coup à cause de mes hurlement hystériques devant les G-Boys, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi ! Mais je les aurais !

Notes : pensées, « paroles »

_**Dernières volontés**_

Heero fut projeté contre le mur, il tenta de se relever mais retomba lamentablement sur le sol. Il avait des ecchymoses un peu partout et saignait de différentes parties du visage.

Deux Ozzis l'attrapèrent par les bras et le relevèrent pendant que le troisième à la force herculéenne recommençait à lui taper dessus.

« Tu vas parler oui ! »

Parler ? Parler… à quoi bon ? il ne parlait déjà pas beaucoup avec ceux qu'il avait fini par considérer comme des amis alors pourquoi se fatiguerait-il en adressant la parole à ces abrutis de sous-off' ?

Si Zechs, ou pourquoi pas même Treize, se déplaçait lui même pour venir le 'questionner' peut-être daignerait-il ouvrir la bouche pour l'envoyer se faire voire, mais à quoi bon parler à ces crétins de bas étage, lui qui était quand même pilote de Gundam !

D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que lui, le Perfect Soldier, avait-il put en arriver là ?

36 heures plus tôt…

« Duo ! Omae o korosu ! Anata wa baka desu ! »

Le Shinigami passa vitesse bip-bip devant le jeune kabyle, avant de dévalé les escaliers suivit par un Heero que, pour une fois, on aurait été plus inspiré d'associer à la lave en fusion qu'à la glace…

« Au nom d'Allah Heero, tu ne vas pas le tuer ! Range ce flingue ! »

Mais Perfect Soldier n'écoutait pas. Il venait de passer en mode Berserk, ce qui poussait notre natté à appliquer soigneusement la 1ère partie de sa devise (I run, I hide, but I never lie).

Ce fut Trowa qui, attiré par le vacarme, attrapa l'américain au vol et le retourna face à son adversaire. Duo put alors constater que le Japonais ne courrait pas mais fondait littéralement sur lui à une vitesse surnaturelle !

« Heero, calme toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais toi ! » demanda Trowa d'un ton exaspéré.

Mais Duo ne répondit pas et Heero était bien trop concentré sur le meurtre qu'il allait perpétrer !

Il se planta devant 02 (toujours retenu par le français) et lui pointa son arme entre les deux yeux, baissant le chien, prêt à tirer.

Il sentit soudain la lame aiguisée de Wufei pressée sur sa gorge.

« C'est pas en s'entretuant qu'on va gagner cette guerre, alors tu baisses ton arme Yui ! »

Le pilote de Wing releva le chien et laissa tomber son arme au sol. Le chinois abaissa lui aussi son sabre et Quatre tenta de se remettre de son frôlement de crise cardiaque. Devant le soulagement plus que visible de Duo de s'en tirer vivant, Heero lui colla une droite mémorable à l'instant où Trowa consentait à le lâcher. Récupérant

le 38mm de Heero, l'Européen quitta le hall d'entrée, précédé de Wufei et suivit de Quatre.

« Refais moi ça une seule fois dans ta vie Maxwell, et la dernière chose que tu verras sera mon 38 pointé sur ta tempe. »

Le japonais se retourna ensuite et laissa le Shinigami se remettre de ses émotions, remontant se scotcher à son précieux laptop… ou plutôt ce qui en restait ! En effet la tornade Maxwell avait tenté 'd'améliorer le style' du portable du japonais et avait 'sans le faire exprès' renversé la colle liquide sur le clavier, massacrant ainsi les circuits internes de la chère bestiole à puces.

Heero se plongea dans l'opération délicate du sauvetage de son disque dur. Il ouvrit la bête de plastique et entreprit d'en extraire la précieuse mémoire pour la transférer dans un autre portable qu'il n'allait pas tarder à commander et n'oublierait pas de mettre sous clé !

Pendant ce temps, Duo était partit rejoindre DeathScythe, son précieux gundam et ils étaient en grande conversation…

« Comment est-ce qu'il peut s'attacher à ce point à une machine ! Je sais, moi je fais pareil avec toi, mais c'est différent ! Nous on tue ensemble, on se bats pour la paix, pour une cause ! Son laptop il ne fais que créer des virus avec, il ne fais que recevoir les ordres de mission des Mads et leur renvoyer nos rapports, c'est pas si important !

-Tu trouves ? »

Duo fit un bond en entendant la voix s'élever dans le hagard où ils avaient stockés leur armures mobiles.

« Quatre ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te cherchais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir comment tu allais.

- Ben comme tu vois je suis encore vivant. Shinigami is alive !

- Oui, je vois ça.

- Mais dis moi une chose : Tu es d'accord avec moi n'est-ce pas ? Sa réaction était excessive non !

- C'est possible, mais en même temps, Heero est sur les nerfs ces derniers temps, il attendait un ordre de mission et des infos importantes pour sa prochaine sortie.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'en a pas parlé ?

- Il en a parlé à Trowa et c'est comme ça que je l'ai su.

- Mais cette mission nous concerne tous n'est ce pas ?

- Non, c'est _sa _mission. Il ne voulait pas nous en parler mais avec tes bêtises il y a été forcé.

- Comment ça 'forcé' ?

- Wufei est allé le voire pour lui demander des explications à propos de sa réaction de toute à l'heure et Heero n'a pas vraiment eut le choix, il a dut s'expliquer à Wufei et ensuite Trowa a avoué être au courant depuis le début.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'Heero ne nous a rien dit ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Est ce que tu sais quand à lieu cette mission ?

- Non, et Heero l'ignore encore lui aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il est tendu. En plus, tu as rajouté à son stress en flinguant son portable, d'où sa réaction, il avait juste besoin de péter les plombs… »

Duo sembla perdu dans ses pensées et Quatre ne l'en sortit pas. Il savait que son meilleur ami avait frôlé la mort et qu'il en était conscient, Heero était instable ces derniers temps et Duo avait l'habitude de se frotter à la mort quand elle venait de ses ennemis, mais pas de celui qu'il… Quatre n'osa pas aller plus loin, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Fouiller dans les pensées de ses amis pour savoir s'ils allaient bien ou pas il le faisait souvent grâce à son empathie ; mais il ne voulait pas non plus découvrir les secrets de Duo sans son accord, même s'il était trop tard pour ça et qu'il venait de découvrir la valeur du Japonais aux yeux du natté…

L'après midi passa et la nuit tomba vite. Duo rentra à la planque. Quatre était parti gêné après leur discussion et il ignorait pourquoi. Il se dirigea instinctivement vers la cuisine et vers le placard où ils entreposaient toutes les sucrerie possibles et imaginables. Ce placard, c'était la plupart du temps Duo qui se chargeait de le vider lors de soirées comme celle-là.

Heero était étendu sur son lit, dans le noir. Il avait agit excessivement et il le savait, mais n'avait-il pas lui aussi le droit de disjoncter de temps à autres comme les autres ? Non. Il était le perfect soldier, rien ne devait pouvoir l'atteindre et il ne devait rien laisser paraître. Il avait pourtant fais fi de cette règle aujourd'hui et il avait faillit tuer celui qu'il…

Non, Duo n'est qu'un ami et il le restera, ce n'est qu'un compagnon d'arme, comme Quatre, Trowa ou même Chang-l'invétéré-solitaire-Wufei ! Mais c'est que tu te mens à toi-même mon vieux ! Duo est bien plus qu'un soldat comme moi ou même qu'un ami. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avouer ? 'Parce que ça met ta mission en péril Heero' aurait répondu J ! Mais J n'est pas là, pas aux commandes du Wing et pas sur le champ de bataille, alors pourquoi se préoccuper de son avis ? Parce qu'il à fait de moi un assassin parfait ? Pourquoi ? Je ne suis que sa marionnette, rien d'autre…

Heero n'alla pas plus loin dans ses pensées, Duo frappa tout doucement à la porte et entra. Il savait que le japonais ne dormait pas et il avait frappé pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et se dirigea vers son lit sans allumer la lumière. Il se déshabilla et enfila un t-shirt et un boxer propres, puis il se glissa sous ses draps et ferma les yeux.

Heero savait que Duo n'aurait rien dit et l'aurait laissé tranquille. Mais est-ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment cette tranquillité ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Heero resta ainsi, les yeux dans les profondeurs de la pénombre ambiante et l'esprit perdu dans des pensées aussi claires que leur chambre pendant des heures. Il allait d'ailleurs se laisser submerger par le sommeil lors qu'il entendit les sanglots de Duo. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu pleurer. Duo ne faisait plus de cauchemars depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

_Il vit les Taurus, horreurs sans pilote, fondrent sur eux. Jamais ils ne pourraient tous les maîtriser, encore moins les détruire, il y en avait beaucoup trop, des centaines, des milliers peut-être ! Il jeta un coup d'œil aux niveau de ses réservoirs à titre d'information : quasiment vides. C'était fini, ils allaient se faire massacrer. Si les Gundams étaient détruits, il ne restait plus aucun espoir aux colonies. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se faire tuer, pas maintenant ! Soudain, les Taurus adverses s'arrêtèrent net. Le Wing se plaça face à eux et il tira une dernière fois. Les Taurus restants ripostèrent immédiatement et face à toutes ces attaques simultanées, les plaques de Gundamium ne tinrent pas le coup très longtemps. Le Wing explosa. Duo s'entendit hurler le nom du pilote de l'armure…_

« Heerooooo ! »

Ce dernier fit un bon (c'était si rare !) il s'était approché de l'américain et avait prit sa main, espérant qu'ainsi il sentirait sa présence et que ça le calmerait. Mais Duo s'était réveillé en hurlant son nom et il pleurait à chaudes larmes, paniqué.

« - Duo ! Duo, je suis là, regarde moi, je suis là…

Heero le prit dans ses bras et continua à lui parler tout doucement, d'une voix rassurante et inhabituelle chez lui.

- Heero… Heero, tu es vivant ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je suis là. »

Il semblait totalement perdu, rien à voir avec ses cauchemars concernant la Maxwell Church's Tragedy, après lesquels il se réveillait meurtri, certes, mais dans la réalité. Cette fois, il semblait être resté là-bas, au pays de ses cauchemars.

Heero le serra dans ses bras et ne le lâcha pas avant d'être sûr que le pilote de DeathScythe ne se soit rendormi d'un sommeil sans rêves, à défaut d'être sans cauchemars.

Le lendemain matin, Duo se réveilla tard, il ne se souvenait pas complètement de ce qui s'était passé, mais il sentait encore les bras protecteurs de Heero autour de lui, entendait encore sa voix chaude et rassurante lui murmurer 'Je suis là… je suis là…'

Mais au fait, où était-il ?

Le natté décida de se lever, dans la ferme intention de 1) Manger et 2) Remercier le japonais pour avoir été là la veille. Après s'être habillé et être descendu, il gagna la cuisine et le placard à sucreries qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé de vider.

Après avoir mit fin à la trop courte vie du pot de nutella, il rejoignit Quatre et les autres dans le salon, constatant leurs têtes d'enterrement…

« - Quelqu'un est mort ?

- Pas encore. Lui répondit Quatre.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça 'pas encore' ?

- Ce matin, Yui s'est réveillé très tôt. Il a collé son disque dur dans le portable de Winner, à prit ses mails, et est parti.

- Et alors ?

- Alors sa mission, il en connaît l'issue, il t'as laissé une lettre. »

Duo commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Il n'avait jamais entendu Trowa faire une phrase aussi longue sans qu'elle ne soit adressée à Quatre et n'osa prendre l'enveloppe qu'il lui tendait.

Quand il saisit enfin l'objet et qu'il se décida, après des siècles, à l'ouvrir et à lire la lettre, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas l'écriture de Heero et qu'il ne l'avait même jamais vu écrire autrement qu'avec un clavier.

Duo,

Je ne vous reverrai sûrement plus jamais, car ce soir, je serais mort. Je voudrais que tu dises adieu de ma part à Trowa, Wufei et Quatre, ce sont de bons combattants. C'est à toi que j'écris car j'ai quelque chose de particulier à te dire. Je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit, il est à peine 4h. J'y ai beaucoup pensé, et je me suis dis que quitte à mourir aujourd'hui, autant que tu le sache, autant me lancer et te l'avouer : Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et tu auras été ma faiblesse jusqu'au bout. Tout à l'heure, lorsque je rendrai mon dernier souffle avec Wing en m'autodétruisant sur la base principale de Oz où se trouvent aujourd'hui exceptionnellement tous les plus grands dirigeants de l'armée, je veux que tu saches que c'est à toi qu'ira ma dernière pensée. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, j'ai été élevé pour ça, dans le but d'accomplir ma mission. Mon seul regret, c'est ne jamais avoir connu le goût de tes lèvres. Lorsque j'aurai accomplit ma mission, ce sera à vous de finir le travail, car le Duc de Romeffeller sera alors sans protection majeure, une fois tué par vous, la guerre pourra toucher à sa fin et les colonies connaîtront enfin la paix.

Adieu mon amour, je t'aimais.

Aldin Odin Lowe Jr. Nom de code : Heero Yui.

Duo se mit à pleurer. Il ne chercha même pas à retenir ses larmes. Il ne connaissait pas le vrai nom de Heero, d'ailleurs, personne ne le connaissait, à part sans doute le professeur J. Il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que si Heero révélait une telle information, c'était qu'il savait lui même que s'était sans espoir. Il allait mourir, mourir en accomplissant son ultime mission.

« - C'est dégueulasse !

- Duo calme toi…

- Quatre, comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Il va mourir, il le sait, il me le dit et… je ne peux rien faire… il m'avoue son amour, il me livre son véritable nom…

- Duo, je sais que tu l'aimais mais…

- Ne parles pas de lui au passé ! Il n'est pas encore mort ! Ce n'est pas possible ! …C'est un cauchemar…

- Non Duo, c'est la réalité, nous sommes en guerre et Heero donne aujourd'hui sa vie pour notre cause, pour les colonies.

- Et bien moi je refuse ! Que l'un de vous ose me dire qu'il laisserait mourir la personne qu'il aime ! Toi Trowa, tu resterais de marbre si Quatre te disais qu'il allait demain mourir pour les colonies ? Et toi Wufei, tu as déjà perdu ta femme, tu sais combien ça fais mal ! Quatre, tu accepterais de perdre Trowa ? Hein ? L'un de vous accepterait-il ?

- Maxwell, Meiran et moi ne nous aimions pas, ce n'était qu'un mariage arrangé.

- Pourtant Wufei, je suis persuadé que tu peux comprendre, si tu en porte encore le deuil, c'est bien que quelque part, ce n'était pas seulement un mariage d'intérêts. »

Duo ne chercha pas à continuer cette discussion de sourds, emplie de mauvaise foi. Il quitta la planque et se dirigea vers le hangar des Gundams. Il monta à bord de DeathScythe et se mit en tête de sauver Heero, et si c'était trop tard, de finir le travail avant de mourir à son tour.

Deux Ozzis l'attrapèrent par les bras et le relevèrent pendant que le troisième à la force herculéenne recommençait à lui taper dessus.

« Tu vas parler oui ! »

Heero perdit connaissance, il n'entendit pas les alarmes se mettrent en marche. Il avait échoué. La base était entière… ou presque. Comment avait-il put ? Comment avait-il put faire une erreur aussi idiote ? Lui, le perfect soldier, il n'avait pas vérifié totalement son équipement, et Wing était arrivé avec difficultés à la base ennemie, un simple manque d'énergie. Une erreur de soldat débutant ! Il s'en voulait tellement. Il avait quand même réussi à causer de sérieux dégâts mais pas à éliminer tous les généraux en réunion sur cette satanée base. Il avait donc échoué. En plus, dans son abattement moral d'avoir été si incompétent, il s'était laissé prendre par les soldats de Oz, dans l'espoir peut-être de se faire exécuter. Au lieu de ça, ces crétins voulaient absolument lui faire cracher les noms des autres pilotes et l'endroit où ils se cachaient. Du coup, il jouait à présent au muet qui se fait passer à tabac.

Pendant ce temps, les généraux commençaient à se dire que deux attaques de gundam de suite ça faisait beaucoup et qu'ils n'allaient peut-être pas rester jusqu'au soir. Surtout que le Gundam 02 avait l'air bien plus féroce que le 01.

Duo avait en effet décidé de flinguer tout le monde et de libérer son cher japonais qu'il ne semblait pas très inquiet d'ensevelir sous les décombres de la base. Chose promise chose due, il mit le tout en pièce en environ 1h 12min 45s et 26centièmes. Assassinant les généraux comme Heero aurait dut le faire et donnant de quoi faire aux ramasseurs de béton (à non, c'est vrai, il n'était plus sur L2, on perds pas vieilles habitudes !).

Duo fini au prix de nombreux efforts à retrouver Heero, ou plutôt, une loque rouge, bleue et mauve en débardeur vert et spandex noir avec des cheveux plus en batailles que jamais ! Il le ramena à bord de DeathScythe et prit des nouvelles des trois autres qui étaient partis s'occuper de ce bon vieux Duc qui disposait maintenant d'une sécurité et d'une armée on ne peut plus réduites et on ne peut moins majeures !

De retour à la planque, ils tapèrent leurs rapports et les envoyèrent aux Mads, sans oublier de leur signaler la survie de Heero Yui et de leur notifier leur point de vue sur les missions suicides, ainsi que le fait qu'ils prenaient tous un mois de vacances. Ce qui leur valut des réponses enflammées leur rappelant que la guerre n'était pas un choix mais dans leur cas, une part importante de leur existence et qu'ils ne pouvaient se soustraire à certaines obligations. Toute fois ils consentaient à leur laisser le temps de reprendre des forces le temps que le nouveau gouvernement se mette en place. Trop gentils !

Heero sortit du coma deux jours plus tard. Il trouva Duo endormi à son chevet.

« - Hé, tu sais que c'est pas bon pour toi de rester là…

- …Heero ! Tu es réveillé !

L'américain se jeta à son cou.

- Doucement… t'es pas obligé de me tuer…

- Heero, je suis tellement heureux… »

Le japonais pouvait voir la joie dans les yeux de son ami… Ami ? …Non, amant.

Duo pressa ses lèvres sur celles du survivant et lui offrit un baiser tel qu'il n'en avait jamais donné, accompagné de larmes des joie et de soulagement. Heero accepta volontiers ce cadeau tant attendu.

« Dernières volontés exaucées… »

Heero lui sourit alors pour la première fois de sa vie. Enfin heureux il ne se préoccupèrent pas des trois autres qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, attiré par les cris de joie qu'avait poussé Duo un peu plutôt, au réveil de son ancien ami, devenu désormais, son amant.

OWARI !

Il est 1h37 et j'ai épuisé mon stock de chanson de Gackt alors je vais aller me coucher parce qu'il se fait tard et je vais laisser ma chère petite fic à ma béta-lectrice chérie (C'est à dire mon frère ; ne cherchez pas à comprendre !).

Bonne nuit !

Sano-chan. 22/02/05.


End file.
